a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to numerical a posteriori dispersion compensation in PCI measurement signals and OCT-a-scan signals with a spatially variant correlation core.
b) Description of Background Technology
With the growth of high-resolution optical coherence tomography (OCT), broadband light sources are used increasingly. As a result, the dispersion of the traversed media has an increased influence on the OCT A-scan signal. Dispersion increases the coherence length and accordingly impairs the depth resolution of OCT.